Joint warrior and princess
by AngelChesire2695
Summary: Finn sigue con su dilema amoroso entre la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama...cuando un dia llegara una extranjera hara que el cambie para volverse un mejor heroe y escoger a quien amaa...pero quee...Jake la conocee...si ya te entro interess...comienza a leer¡


**S**aludos y ojala les guste w

**Cap 1: Beginning of change**

Finn se encontraba en plena oscuridad.

-¿Qué…que está ocurriendo?-dijo Finn aferrándose a su espada.

Se encendieron 2 luces, en una estaba la Dulce Princesa y en la otra estaba la Princesa Flama.

-CHICAS¡-grito Finn.

-Finn…-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Ninguna de las dos te ama…-dijo la Princesa Flama.

Finn se tiro al piso, comenzó a llorar y ambas dieron vueltas alrededor de el, repitiendo la frase que habían dicho.

-PAREEEN¡-grito con todas sus fuerzas Finn.

Finn cubrió sus oídos para no oírlas cuando comenzó a escuchar un pequeño susurro.

-Finn…, Finn…-se escuchaba apenas la voz de Jake.

-Jake¡-grito Finn.

Despertó Finn en su cama con Jake a lado preocupado.

-Estas bien hermanito? ,…te vi muy mal-dijo inquieto Jake.

-Jake… fue solo un sueño… que bueno…-dijo Finn ya más calmado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… ya paso- dijo Jake dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Jake…tú crees que le guste a una de las personas que me gustan a mí ?... –pregunto Finn algo frio.

-No lo sé hermanito,…pero es seguro que si¡-respondió Jake dándole ánimos.

Bajaron cuando oyeron una pelea cerca, Finn se montó en Jake y llegaron al lugar donde estaban unos gnomos con una señorita cubierta por una túnica.

-Por favor no deseo tener problemas- dijo la joven.

-Los tendrás preciosa ya que no quieres ir con nosotros- dijo uno de los gnomos.

-Heyy¡ déjenla en paz-grito Finn mientras saltaba de la espalda de Jake.

-Si, no sean abusivos con la señorita- dijo Jake encogiéndose a su tamaño normal.

Finn y Jake les dieron la golpiza de su vida a los gnomos y estos huyeron como unos cobardes.

-Eso es huyan cobardes-grito Finn amenazándolos.

-Está bien señorita?-le pregunto Jake a la joven.

-Creí que tendría problemas, gracias por salvarme pequeño Finn y sabio Jake..-dijo la joven para después sacarse la túnica.

Era una chica con el cabello color avellana, una tez blanca como la de Finn además de usar una toga blanca y corta; Al instante Jake reacciono.

-No puede ser¡… eres tú, no es así Ange?-dijo con asombro Jake.

-Así es, sabio Jake se nota que tú y el pequeño Finn han crecido bastante-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Conoces a esta chica Jake?-dijo confundido Finn.

-Hermanito tú también la conoces¡-dijo Jake.

-Aunque…sería normal que no me recordaras ya que eras muy pequeño en aquel entonces...pero¡, estoy orgullosa de que sigas llevando el gorro que te hice…-dijo con ternura Ange.

Finn solo pudo recordar la voz de Ange diciendo "seguro serás un gran héroe cuando crezcas pequeño Finn" lo que provoco que se le notara un rubor en al rostro.

-No recuerdo del todo… pero confió en ti…-dijo Finn avergonzado.

-Muy bien… bueno…ya estás listo pequeño Finn?-dijo Ange.

-Listo para qué?-dijo desconcertado Finn.

-Jake¡ acaso no le dijiste al pequeño Finn que por estas Fechas vendría por el para entrenarlo?-dijo con enfado Ange.

-Lo siento, lo olvide…ehejeje¡-exclamo Jake.

-Entrenarme?-pregunto Finn.

-Si… las habilidades mágicas me corresponden a mí enseñártelas- dijo aun con cierto enfado Ange.

-Y yo te entrene con armas y físicamente-contesto Jake.

-Pero…había una condición… te podrías despedir de tres personas antes de partir conmigo…ya que durara 2 años-respondió Ange.

-Durara dos años?...y solo de 3 personas?¡- exclamo Finn.

-Así es… se lo envíe a Jake con tiempo pero…NO me tomo enserio y ahora lo tendrás que hacer con prisas-dijo Ange con mirada culparía en Jake.

-Lo siento hermanito, no debí de haberlo olvidado-dijo algo apenado Jake.

-No te preocupes viejo…se a quienes solo que…-dijo Finn.

-BMO y Jake no cuentan como personas de ese modo…ya que vivías con ellos así que no hay problema…-dijo Ange guiñándole un ojo a Finn.

-Leíste mi mente… GENIAL¡ bien… se de quienes me despediré-dijo con seguridad Finn.

-Bien…comencemos¡ después de tus despedidas partiremos y volverás dentro de 2 años…-dijo Ange.

-Sí, daré lo mejor- dijo Finn.

Jake se puso algo triste ya que extrañaría a Finn pero debía de dejarlo ir para que se volviera un verdadero héroe y se sintiera más orgulloso de él.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Notas de autora:**este fic lo tengo en un cuaderno y lo paso de cuaderno a compu...asi que a lo mejor me tardo luego en subirlo...algunos diran que esto es impractico perooo,,,es mi estilo y punto. **AngelChesire2695**


End file.
